


Holding

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsutsui knows, and it's okay. <strong>Possible triggers- Child abuse/ Domestic abuse</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the "[Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/319721)" universe. Might be a good idea to read that first, but I don't think it's actually necessary to understand what's going on.

Tsutsui knows.

No, that's not quite accurate. He knows a few things and strongly suspects others. Kaga refuses to talk about it, which is so blindingly out of character that it brings all kinds of attention to itself, but even without that, certain things are kind of hard to miss.

The bruises. The scars, many of them faded into barely there lines. There are a bunch of round marks on his arms that look about the same size as the end of a cigarette. How he clams up whenever a new teacher is stupid enough to threaten to call his parents for whatever stunt he's just pulled.

Like how Kaga knocks on his bedroom window sometimes. Surprisingly, it isn't about sex. Well, it is, almost everything is somehow related to sex with Kaga, but it's also very much not. The way that Kaga holds him after and falls asleep breathing into Tsutsui's ear is a testament to that. He feels needed and- strangely enough- loved during those times. Especially on those mornings when he wakes up and he finds that he's the one holding Kaga. The red head needs this, them. Knowing this is what keeps Tsutsui opening his window, even though he's not sure how much longer his parents will remain blissfully ignorant and he's terrified of what will happen when they figure it out.

Tsutsui knows, but he doesn't say anything, not wanting to scare away the other boy. He suspects that if he really tried to get at the truth of the matter beyond a token protest, Kaga wouldn't come back, and that makes his chest feel funny. So he doesn't push. He makes sure to get up before Kaga, so that Kaga remains completely unaware of the holding thing and that Tsutsui knows just what this means to him.

He doesn't think Kaga will ever tell him, but Tsutsui knows, so it's okay.


End file.
